escape_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Connolly
Tina Connolly is the author of the Ironskin trilogy from Tor Books, and the Seriously Wicked series, from Tor Teen. Ironskin, her first fantasy novel, was a Nebula finalist. Her stories have appeared in Lightspeed, Tor.com, Strange Horizons, Beneath Ceaseless Skies, and many more. Her narrations have appeared in audiobooks and podcasts including PodCastle, Pseudopod, Beneath Ceaseless Skies, and her Parsec-winning flash fiction podcast Toasted Cake. Work on Escape Artists Writing Escape Pod * EP209 On the Eyeball Floor, read by Norm Sherman Pseudopod * PP177 Turning the Apples, read by Cayenne Chris Conroy PodCastle * PCMini029 Birthday Wish, read by Grammar Girl * PC108 The Goats are Going Places, read by Melissa Bugaj * PC183 The God-Death of Halla, read by Jen Rhodes * PC344 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Other Worlds Than These: “Paperheart,” read by M.K. Hobson * PC356 Super-Baby-Moms Group Saves the Day, read by a full cast, including: C.S.E. Cooney, Amal El-Mohtar, M.K. Hobson, Tina Connolly, LaShawn Wanak, Dave Thompson, Marguerite Kenner, Anna Schwind * PC439 That Seriously Obnoxious Time I Was Stuck At Witch Rimelda’s One Hundredth Birthday Party, read by Gina Freeman Cast of Wonders * CW212 Selling Home, read by Chloë Yates Narration Escape Pod * EP216 ßoyfriend by Madeline Ashby * EP552 RedChip BlueChip, by Effie Seiberg * EP566 Artemis Rising 3 - Honey and Bone, by Madeline Alvey * EP577 The Ghosts of Europa Will Keep You Trapped in a Prison You Make for Yourself, by Matt Dovey * EP598 On the Fringes of the Fractal, by Greg van Eekhout * EP620 Artemis Rising: Promise, by Christi Nogle * EP660 Hoping for Red, by Adam Knight Pseudopod * PP205 Gulls, by Tim Pratt * PP229 On Being Mandy, by Sandra M. Odell * PP278 The Prophet’s Daughters, by Michael J. DeLuca * PP390 Party Games, by Richard Farren Barber * PP400 The Screwfly Solution, by James Tiptree, Jr. (part of a full cast) * PP428 When It Ends, He Catches Her, by Eugie Foster * PP476 Black Hearts, by Shannon Peavey * PC493 The Fall Shall Further the Flight In Me, by Rachael K. Jones * PP587 Artemis Rising 4: When the Slipling Comes to Call, by N. R. Lambert; read by M. K. Hobson & Tina Connolly PodCastle * PC013 Spell of the Sparrow, by Jim C. Hines * PC028 The Tanuki-Kettle, by Eugie Foster * PCMini023 Bury the Dead, by Ann Leckie * PC076 The Small Door, by Holly Phillips * PC093 Giant Episode: The Mermaid’s Tea Party, by Samantha Henderson * PC119 Bespoke, by Genevieve Valentine * PC169 The Duke of Vertumn’s Fingerling, by Elizabeth Carroll * PC194 Their Changing Bodies, by Alaya Dawn Johnson * PC202 The Rugged Track, by Liz Argall * PC277 A Hollow Play, by Amal El-Mohtar * PC245 On the Acquisition of Phoenix Eggs (Variant), by Marissa Lingen * PC306 Flash Fiction Special – Tales of Strange Inspiraiton: “Ten Cigars,” by C.S.E. Cooney (read with a full cast) * PC315 Stranger vs. the Malevolent Malignancy, by Jim C. Hines (read with a full cast) * PC384 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Vintage PodCastle: "If You Were A Dinosaur, My Love" by Rachel Swirsky * PC385 Where Monsters Dance, by Merc Rustad * PC337 Thirteen Incantations, by Desirina Boskovich * PC407 The Cellar Dweller, by Maria Dahvana Headley * PC428 Madame Félidé Elopes, by K. A. Teryna translated by Anatoly Belilovsky * PC462 Artemis Rising 3 - Stay, by K. C. Ball * PC463 A Dozen by Dunsany: The Sphinx in Thebes (Massachusetts); ''by Lord Dunsany * PC510 My Heart Is a Prayer, by Ryan Row * PC549 Fixer, Worker, Singer by Natalia Theodoridou read by Peter Behravesh, '''Tina Connolly' and Jen R. Albert Cast of Wonders * CW53 The Cruel Sister, by James Breyfogle * CW79 Loma’ai, by Jessie Bishop Powell * CW119 Pictures in Crayon, by Elizabeth Shack * CW225 Little Wonders 9 - Comfort Food: The Four Stewpots, by D.K. Thompson * CW322 Banned Books Week: Your Words There for the World to See, by Aimee Ogden (re-released as CW347, a 2018 Staff Pick]) Category:Authors Category:Narrators Category:EA Hat Trick Category:EA Grand Slam Category:Current Hosts